Never let go
by belldandy loves dark
Summary: Hiro sends Tyson and the gang a letter that says he wants them to meet a new blader. But when Tyson and Max are late, they run into Brooklyn and this girl. Who is she, and what has she doing battleing Brooklyn?Kai knows her but he cant remeber were?


Hey Tyson. said Rei. There's and letter here for you and it's from Hiro. Tyson stuffing his face in pizza looks up. Oh, ok bring it here will ya Rei? Rei walked over to to Tyson and handed him the letter. Tyson looking at the letter with confusion. Why would Hiro be writing? said Tyson. Well what does it say? said Max. Tyson opened the letter and read it out loud..

_Tyson,_

_There is someone here that I want you and the bladebreakers to meet. We will be waiting at the New beyblading stadium, tomorrow at 9am. _

_**P.S. do not be late**_

That was odd, don't you think Tyson? said Max. Ya but who is this new blader? And why does Hiro want us to meet him at the new beystadium? said Tyson. Well, whatdo you think we should do Rei? said Tyson. I think we should go meet this new blader and see what Hiro wants? said Rei. So we aren't going to get anywhere until tomorrow so we better get some sleep, because we don't know what Hiro is doing. said Rei. Kai just setting at the back of the room said nothing, just sitting there think about who is this beyblader? _I wonder who this beyblader is?thought Kai._

Earth to Kai, come in Kai. said Tyson. What do you think Kai? Do you think that its safe to go? said Tyson. Pft, we should just get some sleep and go meet Hiro. There's nothing he can do to us anyway's, we should meet this new blader and see what happens. said Kai. Ya, did you hear that Hiro? Were coming. said Tyson. I guess your right Kai. said Max. We cant do anything untell tomorrow. Of corse im right Kai said walking away to his bed.

Well good night you guys. said Max. Night. said Rei. I cant wait till tomorrow. Tyson said with a big smile on his face. There'snothing better then meeting new people, beside beyblading of couse. Just go to sleep. said Kai...

Oh no, we are late. said Tyson running out the door with one shoe on. Tyson you forgot your hat. said Max trying to keep up. Why did Rei and Kai leave us? said Tyson. You wouldn't wake up Tyson so they said they will go on ahead of us and meet us there, said Max. No, it's almost 9 where way to late. said Tyson.Max wait do you hear that? said Tyson putting his hand up to his ear.Tyson we are to late we have no time to stop. yelled Max. Wait do you hear that? said Tyson. Max stop running and put his hand to his ear and started to lisen. There'sa beyblade soundcoming from the park, lets go check it out. said Tyson. Lets go Tyson. said Max. Just wait for a minute, we still have time for this. said Tyson.

Both Tyson and Max peaked around the corner to see who it was. Its Brooklyn? said Max. But why is he here? said Tyson. Who's he battling? said Max. It's a girl? She beautiful. said Max with a dump look on his face. _She looked like an angel, she had blonde hair that was long. She had beautiful green eyes that you can get lost into, they were like a pond with no end in sit. She was wearing a light blue skirt and a white tank top._ Why would she be battling him? Tyson said trying to catch his breath.

Go Zeus, ATTACK. said Brooklyn. Dodge it. said the girl. Now full speed, GO. Now's your chance Aurora. Fire Blaze ATTACK. said the girl. Whoa, look at her bitbeast. said Tyson. It's a phoenix just like Kai's.

Brooklyn what are you doing? You can do better then this I know you can. said the girl. We have battlebefore, so just let me have it. NO more holding back now. said the girl. Now go Aurora time to finish this. Go Zeus, lets end this now. said Brooklyn. The beyblades are going faster Tyson. said Max. Now attack. they both shouted...a big explosion.. What happened? There's no more arena. said Tyson. Who won? The dust started to clear and there was the girlsbeyblade still spinning on the ground.

Whoa, she won the battle Tyson. said Max. She beat Brooklyn.. Tyson jumps out of the bushes and runs up to the girl. That was awesome, where did you learn how to blade like that? said Tyson. Oh, hi. the girl was startled. Um, im sorry but can you hold on for a second please.

She walks over to Brooklyn and smiles and helps him up. Hisui, we are late. Oh ya, I almost forgot. said Hisui. Max come on out. said Tyson. Max's walks out from behind the brush and comes up to the girl. So your name is Hisui right. Um, yes. Please to meet you my name is Max. And mine is Tyson. Tyson shacks Hisui's hand. Please to meet you my name is Hisui. And I think you all ready meet Brooklyn. Brooklyn comes up. Hi Brooklyn. said Tyson. Long time no see. Hi Tyson. said Brooklyn. Oh im sorry Tyson and Max but we have to go. I hope we see each other again. said Hisui. No we are late Tyson. said Max. I almost forgot. said Tyson. Sorry Hisui but we have to go too.Max and Tysonboth started torunning to the beystadium. Bye you guys. said Hisui.

Brooklyn that was a good game. I thought I was done for. I hope Hiro isn't mad at us because we are late. said Hisui We better get going. said Hisui. But at lest we arent the only ones that are late, so that must mean the Kai and Rei are already there. said Brooklyn looking at Hisui with his beyblade in his hands.

Brooklyn, Hisui why aren't you at the beystadium? said a voice behind them. She turns around and sees Hiro up on a tree branch looking down at them. Im so sorry Hiro. We were battling. Hisui finely said.That's no excuse, you both are late. You always need to be there. It doesn't matter how good you are, if you are never there.said Hiro with a look on his face that scared Hisui.Im sorry. said Hisui. Hiro jumps down from the tree. Come on you two we are late. Do you think they will like me Hiro?asked Hisui.I don't know Hisui. said Hiro. But we just say Tyson and Max on there way. said Hiro. So did you get to meet them Hisui? asked Hiro. Yes, they were hiding in the bushes but they can out after we were done battleing. But i didnt get to talk to them for long. But they seemed to like me. said Hisui. She started to go over to Hiro and then stop. We have to go.said Hiro before she could say anything.

Lets go Brooklyn. said Hisui while holding his hand. We are going to meet Kai. I hope he remembers me. said Hisui while theyfallowed Hiro down the street.We are off to meet the bladebreakers. said Hisui. She came up to Hiro and gave him a hug and said "Thank you Hiro for ever thing." Hiro started to blush and gave her a huged herback.

Tyson, Max you guys are late. said Rei. What took you guys so long? You wouldn't believe it Rei. We saw Brooklyn and this girl named Hisui battling each other. said Tyson. But guess what it looked like they were having fun.

But man you should of saw the girl she wasted him. said Max. She was amazing. Her bitbeats was a phoenix, just like Kai's.

Kai looks up. What do you mean? said Kai. She had a phoenix like your Dranzar. But her's was called Aurora. _Aurora I've heard that before but where? thought Kai_. Kai looked away for a second, but only Rei saw but didn't say anything. So where's Hiro? said Tyson. His not here yet. said Rei. So where is he? said Tyson.

Right here said a voice from the other side of the stadium. Good your all here. said Hiro. Time to meet my apprentice Hisui. Hisui, you cant be serious. Hisui jumps down from the top of the stadium and lands on her feet right next to Hiro. Hi you guys. said Hisui with a big smile on her face.

Its her, the one we say battling Brooklyn. said Max. Ya it's Hisui you guys. said Tyson. That's her? said Rei. She beautiful. said Rei with his mouth wide open.

Hi you guys my name is Hisui. Hey Hisui we didn't think we would see you this fast. said Max. Hey Max, Tyson. said Hisui. Kai looked over and looked at Hisui. And he say that she was looking at him to but only for a secoud and looked back. Rei started to walk over to Hisui.. Hi Hisui, my name is Rei. Oh yes I've heard a lot about you. said Hisui with a smile on her face. You were part of the white tiger team.So that must mean the one in the corner is Kai.Hisui said looking at him.Kai looks up. They both looked into each others eyes for asplit secoundbut then looked away. _Iknow her from somewhere but where? _

Sorry Im late. said Hisui. That's ok. said Rei.Hisui you know all about us but we don't know anything about you?asked Rei. Oh, Im sorry.Hisui said.Im Hisui I was born in Japan but moved to America for a couple of years. But I moved back and meet Hiro. she said grabbing his arm. He taught me ever thing I know. Hiro started to blushing but it went away just as fast. But this past couple of mounthshehas be helping Brooklyn and Tyson to reach their highest stais.Me and Brooklyn have been good friends ever since. So I owe it all to you Tyson and Kai. If you didnt come when you did i dont think me and Brooklyn would ever be friends. said Hisui. She walked over to Tyson and gave him kiss on the cheak. Um. you welcome Hisui but it realy was nothing. Tyson went bright red. Rei's mouth droped wide open. Hisui just smiled a shy little smile. Kai, she walked over to him. But i think it was you and your will power that let Brooklyn get past the fact that you dont win anything, unless you put your heart and soul in to it. Kai looked away. Pft. his said under his breath. I knew you were going to say that, but even so... she leaned in and gave him a kiss on the cheak too. You did put your heart and soul into that battle. Kai went a little red put didnt show it. But Hisui knew.

Hisui walk back over to were everybody was and just looked smiled at everybody. Sorry you guys i fergot to say thank you to Rei and Max. You guys had a hard time with you battles to. she walked over to Rei and Max and gave them little kiss on the cheak. but you guys did a great job to. They both went bright bright red. But all Hisuidid was smile at them both.But where is Daichi?said Hisui. He went back to his town to showoff. said Tyson. But what about Kenny and Hilary? ased Hisui. They went with Mr. Dickenson to do something. They didnt tell us what they were doing, but they will back in three days. Thats good said Hisui. They also helped out. alot with everything.

Kai juststanding there, and started to think._ I know her from somewhere and I just cant place it? Where do I know her from?_

Hiro so why did you want us to meet Hisui? said Kai. They all looked startled, and looked at Kai. You couldn't have just wanted us to meet her. You want something. said Kai. Your right said Hiro, I want you guys to enter the next team tournament with Hisui on your team. What? When is the next tournament? said Tyson. Its in a one month. said Hisui. But no one told us about it. said Tyson .So what do you say Tyson? said Hiro. So what do you guys think? said Tyson. I don't mind said Rei looking over at Hisui. Me ether said Max. And I don't mind said Tyson but its all up to Kai. They all look at Kai in the corner. So what do you say Kai? said Tyson. Kai looked up and walked over to were Hisui was. I don't care. said Kai. So its settle, the new bladebraker is Hisui. said Hiro. Thank you guy. You wouldn't regret it.she saidwithasmile.So we are off with the new bladebreaker teammate Hisui. said Tyson. No will stop us now.


End file.
